SILUET
by Miwa Lucifer
Summary: Setiap sekolah pasti punya rumor tersendiri. Tapi bagaimana kalau rumor itu menjadi bumerang bagi para muridnya?


"Ha?" Caca menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Ca?" tanya Rie ketika sadar temannya mulai aneh.

"Tidak apa. Ayo, lanjutkan." seru Caca.

"Hn." jawab Rie singkat.

30 menit berlalu. Kini, Rie dan Caca sampai di stasiun kereta, mereka membeli 2 tiket. Karena sudah malam dan kereta itu juga kereta terakhir, Caca dan Rie naik secara berhati-hati kedalam gerbong itu.

"Ca, kamu merasa ada yang aneh tidak, pada kereta ini?"

"Iya. Aku juga merasa kalau kita diikuti seseorang, Rie." jawab Caca bergidik.

"Turun! Kereta ini bukan untuk kalian!" kata seseorang dengan juba hitam dan membawa sabit besar ditangan kanannya yang diyakini masyarakat sebagai _shinigami_. "Kereta kalian sudah lewat 30 menit yang lalu!" lanjut shinigami itu.

"30 menit yang lalu? Itu kan ketika kita sedang.." Rie menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menoleh kearah Caca.

Lalu, Caca membalas tatapan Rie dan berkata, "hn. Ketika aku menengok kebelakang!" jawab Caca.

"Terlambat! Ini akan menjadi kereta kalian yang terakhir, juga kereta yang mengantarkan kalian ke Neraka!" kata shinigami didepan mereka ketika shinigami-shinigami yang lain datang dan mengerubungi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Hunter x Hunter fanfition,**

**KxN present..**

**"SILUET"**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei.**

**Warning!**

**First fict in Horror category! Ooc, mungkin? Oot, mungkin? Kurang seram? Bisa jadi-_-)S**

**-oOo-**

"Iya! Kereta itu menghilang 10 tahun yang lalu! Beserta 2 senior kita juga. Kau tak percaya, Kurapika?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru. "Mungkin, lain kali kau harus naik kereta itu dulu, baru merasakannya!" lanjut gadis itu.

"Itu hanya rumor bodoh untuk menakut-nakuti para junior seperti kita, Neon." jawab Kurapika dengan nada tenang dan tekendali.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar rumor terbaru dari sekolah kita?" tanya gadis berambut hitam dan berkacamata besar. Yang diyakini sebagai adik Kuroro Lucifer, senior kelas 3 disekolah mereka— Shizuku Lucifer. "Kakakku bilang, kalau ditangga dilantao 3 paling ujung koridor, konon sering terlihat bayangan hitam sedang berdiri menunggu kita!" lanjut gadis itu.

"Ba-bayangan hitam?" tanya gadis berambut biru yang bernama Neon. "Lalu, apa ada korban yang muncul akibat bayangan itu, Shizuku?" tanya Neon sambil bergidik.

"Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga kalian hanya dengan bicara rumor tentang sekolah ini." kata lelaki berambut _Silver_. Yang diyakini, lelaki tertampan kedua setelah Kuroro Lucifer. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau bersekolah disini juga, Kurapika." lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekati Kurapika dan yang lain.

"Oh, halo, Killua. Aku juga tak tahu kalau kau bersekolah disini." jawab Kurapika datar. Killua— nama pemuda itu, hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh.

"Kau tak bergabung dengan Gon?" tanya Killua kepada Kurapika.

"Tidak. Aku malas." jawab Kurapika yang lagi-lagi dengan nada yang datar. "Kau sendiri? Tidak bergabung dengan Gon?"

Killua menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat. "Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya yang membuat Neon mengedipkan matanya sebanyak dua kali.

"Te-tentu, Killua. Kau pasti Killua Zoldyck. Anak dari pengusaha terkenal kedua setelah keluarga Lucifer. _Zoldyck's family_. Begitulah orang-orang menyebut keluargamu." Neon mengizinkan sekaligus menerangkan. Sementara, Killua hanya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"AAAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari lorong paling ujung.

"Lorong paling ujung!" teriak Shizuku dan Neon secara bersamaan. Lalu mereka keluar kelas dan melihat keadaan.

"Mau melihat?" tanya Killua. "Tidak? Yasudah" lalu Killua beranjak dari bangku tempatnya duduk. Berjalan sedikit dan berhenti. "Konon, seorang gadis bisa tak perawan lagi karena sendirian dikel—"

"Aku ikut!" Kurapika menyerobot Killua bicara dan menggandeng tangannya dari belakang sementara di posisi Killua saat ini, dia tersenyum jahat karena berhasil membohongi sahabat perempuannya itu.

"_Ladies first_." Killua mempersilahkan Kurapika untk berjalan duluan.

"Bersama saja." jawab Kurapika, masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa? Apa kau gila?! Nanti kita dikira pacaran, lagi." kata Killua denfan nada yang agak tergagap dan sedikit tersipu. Supaya Kurapika tidak melihatnya tersipu, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah kiri. Karena Kurapika ada disebelah kanan.

"Sudah, ayo! Nanti kita kelewatan berita." lalu, Kurapika menarik tangan Killua dan berlari kearah lorong yang paling ujung otu.

Sesampainya Kurapika dan Killua didepam lorong yang penuh dengan anak anak kelas 1, mata Killua terbelalak hingga batasnya. Sementara Kurapika, ia hanya bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Killua dan memejamkan matanya sekencang-kencangnya sambil merepas seragam belakang Killua.

"Killua.." Killia mendengar suara serak Kurapika dari belakang punggungnya. "Jangan katakan padaku, kalau itu Ponzu. Ponzu Toriffu, teman sekelasku."

"Sayangnya, iya. Itu Ponzu Torriffu.. Calon teman sekelas kita.." jawab Killua dengan nada yang agak ragu. "Kurapika, ayo kembali kekelas."

"Hn." jawab Kurapika singkat tanpa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya— Punggung Killua. Dan mereka berbalik kekelas mereka.

"Tunggu." terdengar suara berat seseorang dari belakang mereka. Killua dan Kurapika menoleh secara bersamaan dan tak ada siapapun dibelakang mereka.

"Hantu?" tanya Kurapika. "Killua, apa itu hantu?" Kurapika mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil menggoyangkan tangan kanan Killua.

"Tidak. Bukan hantu. Tapi lebih spesifik lagi. Seperti—" jawaban Killua menggantung ketika mereka mendengar suara dari arah sebelum mereka berbalik kebelakang.

"Maaf, apa aku menakuti kalian?" suara itu terdengar dibelakang mereka, sekarang. Lalu mereka berbalik dan bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang. "Pariston. Namaku Pariston Hill. Siswa kelas 3. Kalian?"

"Killua Zoldyck. 1-B."

"Kurapika. 1-B."

"Oh, maafkan aku bila aku mengejutkan kalian tadi, Killua, Kurapika. Kalian bisa ikut aku sebentar? Atau kekelas kalian, mungkin?" tanya Pariston dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tentu. Ikut kami." jawab Killua.

—TBC–

A/N: hiyaaaa.. Bagaimana? Setelah mystery, kini ke horror-.- Horror-nya kurang kerasa, ya? Maklumlah -_-

**Review, please..**


End file.
